


The War

by melannen



Series: Lots of Planets Have A South Downs [6]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Saga (Comics)
Genre: Art, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/pseuds/melannen





	The War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opalmatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/gifts).



Aziraphale: And here I thought you were retired.

War: It was just a contract, business as usual. Although I have been thinking about getting back into the news biz. Interesting times. And speaking of retirement, _you've_ been messing people around again.

Aziraphale: I had nothing to do with that dust-up. Did that seem like my style?

War: At least you didn't try to give away my sword this time.

Aziraphale: That one doesn't need a sword; she has her mother-in-law along.


End file.
